


Forever Alchemy

by Um_Lol



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Aphmau references, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Kimblee is a bastard, Mind Control, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, POV First Person, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: Some how Riza gets controlled byhim. Roy doesn’t want to hurt her but... what else can he do?
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang





	1. Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by a scene from Aphmau. You can watch between 21:32 to 24:37 to see the most of the scene.
> 
> [I Will Always Love You](https://youtube.com/watch?v=DoKb9UCnxSU)
> 
> Oh, and for those who do watch Aphmau, I changed a few of the lines to make sense in FMA.

Where is she? Riza was standing at the cliff. It‘s so snowy, what could she possibly be doing out here? I make my way through the snow. I hope she’s OK.

“Riza?”

“Oh, hey you’re here” She said while revealing her eyes.

Why are her eyes red? They look...familiar. I can’t put what it is about her red eyes but I wonder how they turned red. Maybe someone used alchemy on her? Why would they change her eye colour?

“Do you know who I am?” I ask.

“Of course, Roy.”

“But why are your eyes-”

“I’ve actually been waiting for you, I want you to meet someone.”

Riza walks down the cliff. Is she going back to the cabin? Who does she want me to meet?

“Riza, please can we talk?”

“We’ll definitely talk. But first, my fiancé has been dying to meet you.”

Fiancé? What in the world is she talking about? This can’t be real. She can’t have a... Who would she? Why didn’t she tell me?

She runs towards the cabin, I follow her. How can she run so fast when it’s this cold? I almost slip while trying to catch up to her. As I get nearer to the cabin I slow down. She opens the door for me.

“This is where we live.” Riza said.

I follow her in and I shut the door. We? I still can’t figure out who she’s talking about.

“Feel free to make yourself at home, sir. It’s not that much but my fiancé and I both live here happily.”

“Riza...” I say as I notice the pictures on the wall.

What are these pictures? They’re all pictures from when she had her hair cut short, but who took them? I’m in some of the pictures and there’s a large red cross over my face. There all over the walls, plastering every section. Why are they all over the place? And why does my face have a cross? This wouldn’t really make a good place to live...

I notice a person walking down the stairs. Is that her fiancé?

They’re covering their face using a mask. Who is he?

“Oh, there you are!” She said while hugging him.

I try to calm down but I have way too many questions to ask.

“Good, you brought him here.” He said.

“What did you do to her!” I raise my voice.

“I think it’s pretty obvious.” He cackles.

“Answer me!”

He laughs before taking his mask off. Kimblee. That bastard. He must’ve used the-

“I used the philosopher’s stone to control her. So now she’s my “fiancé” and despises you.”

“Now your lieutenant will kill you and there’s nothing you can do about it, Flame Alchemist.”

“She wouldn’t do that!”

“Riza is under my control now, not yours.”

What can I do? I can’t hurt her, I need to find a way to stop it. But, how?

“So, you have two choices. One, you kill her and face against me or two, you die.” He laughs.

“No! I’ll find a way to...”

I don’t know what to do. I’m helplessly standing here and like he said, I only have two choices.

“Riza, go.” Kimblee said.

Oh no, she’s taking pistols out. She has too good of aim so I won’t be able to dodge. If I use my alchemy I’ll kill her. I can only run.

“Riza, I know your still in there. You can beat this.” I say trying to make her not shoot me.

“You never even cared about me.”

“That isn’t true! I care about you more than anyth-”

“Look at you. “Hero” I really am surprised you’re called that even though you killed so many” She says.

I let out a sigh. I know I killed so many. You also killed many Ishvalans though lieutenant.

She starts shooting without any warning. I can’t dodge all these bullets. I need to get out of here. I run out into the snow. I hope she can’t shoot and run at the same time. I run up the cliff. This cliff is really steep. I look behind me and see that she’s already caught up to me. She has me backed in a corner.

I then see Havoc running. Maybe he can help me.

“Stop him!” Kimblee said.

That’s Fullmetal. His eyes are red, like Riza’s. Ed stops Jean from moving by using alchemy, to create a wall surrounding him. How did he get Ed?

Riza is staring at me with her pistols pointed at my head.

“Riza, you don’t want to do this.”

“I’m not your lieutenant anymore. You can’t control me.”

“The only reason I even stuck by your side was because I felt bad for you.” She says.

“I never loved you!” She shouts.

She can’t really mean that. She just is being controlled, she doesn’t actually mean any of what she’s saying.

I’m at the very edge of the cliff. I could snap my finger right now but I can’t stand it if I killed her using her father‘s alchemy. She has the gun pointed against my chin.

“Riza, I’ll always love you...”

“You NEVER made me happy”

I can’t do anything.

“P-please,” I said.

“The best thing you can do for me, is to die!” She shouts before I fall off the cliff.

_I’m sorry Colonel_

**It’s all right Riza**


	2. Many Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy is somewhere. He must've fallen off the cliff and died. He couldn't save Riza. He has many regrets, one of them being failing to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Inspired from Aphmau's series. Hope you enjoy!

Where am I? I look around and see nothing but white. What is this? I then notice what looks like a person in front of me. Did I die? I think I fell off the cliff. Riza is still with him. I couldn’t save her

“Who are you?” I ask.

“Well I have multiple names. I’m called The World, maybe even The Universe. Or perhaps God, or Truth.”

Ok...

“I am one and I am all. This means I am also you.”

What... They’re also me? But I still don’t know where I am.

“Am I...” I say not ending the sentence.

“Yes, but also no.”

What kind of answer if that? How can I be dead but not dead at the same time?

“She hurt you, in many ways. Her words really hit you, didn’t they?”

Riza said so many things, the question is whether or not she was being honest about what she was saying. I don’t answer Truth but they can probably read my thoughts.

“You could’ve done what he wanted you to do and burn her alive.”

“No! I could never do that. I won’t use her fathers research to kill any more people. Especially not on her...”

“But I couldn’t even save her. I couldn’t find any way to stop the alchemy.” I added.

“You have a lot of regrets.”

“Of course I have regrets. All of the Ishvalans I’ve killed. And that I failed to save her. I let her down, I didn’t become Fuhrer.” I replied.

“I would’ve thought the Flame Alchemist would be able to deal with a minor set back.”

“A few minor set backs? The women I love is in danger and you call that a minor set back!” I shout.

“The people you care about are in danger. Are you going to give up. After all the woman you loved caused all of this.”

“Riza wouldn’t do this! It was his fault that this all happened.

“I won’t give up on her.” I said.

“Well then do you want to go back?”

“Wait, what about the law of equivalent exchange? What would I offer for you to bring me back?”

“Sometimes Truth can break the law of equivalent exchange...”

Really? Ok, I’ll go with what they say...

“Anyways, do you want to go back?”

“Of course I do! Riza, Edward, Jean, everyone is in danger. I’m not letting him have them all.”

“All right, If you really are determined then I could help you escape death,”

“Are you truly determined to save them?” Truth asks.

“Yes, I won’t give up on them.”

“Then I’ll help you but after the rest is up to you.”

“Go, fight for them, before I change my mind.”

I notice a gate opening. I walk over and enter what seems like blinding light.

* * *

Oh god. I feel sharp pain all over my stomach. It’s probably from all the bullets, there’s a big bullet near my chest. Thank goodness she didn’t shoot my head. This pain is unbearable but I can’t give up yet. I need to get up. I should take a few of the bigger bullets out and cauterise the wound. If I take all of them out, I might die of blood loss or it might be too painful. I let out a silent cry as I take a few bullets out. She has a deadly aim. I find that my gloves are bloody but still usable. This is so painful...

I have to do this for her. I have to do this for Riza.

_“I really am a monster, aren’t I?”_

_“No you’re not sir, you’re not a monster because you care. You care enough to even be worrying about this.”_

_“But I-”_

_“No buts. You wouldn’t kill someone you care about so please stop calling yourself a monster sir.”_

I have to do this for her.

I cauterise the bullet wounds. I feel a lot less pain, still lingering but tolerable. I think I can stand up. I slowly stand up, the bullets still in me cause slight pain. I can stand up. I walk with a slight limp, which causes less pain to my stomach. All I can think about is that I need to help them. I can’t let him win.

I walk back to the cabin. It was slow but I made it after some time. When I arrive I’m greeted by Havoc and Mei.

“Colonel, you’re alive. But you have so many bullets on your-”

“I’ll be fine. I’ve not lost that much blood.”

“Do you want me to heal you?” Mei asks.

“Maybe, but I think a few bandages will do just fine.”

The two of them bandage up my open wounds to stop the bleeding. We need to stop him. We should explore every where to see if they’re hiding.

I go and look in Ed’s room seeing if there’s anything strange. That’s unusual, the wall seems out of place. I look down and notice the way it’s connected to the ground. This looks like... Ed must’ve used alchemy to create a wall. It should be easy to burn down.

I snap my fingers and a large flame comes out, destroying most of the wall. The two of them must have heard the loud explosion of the wall...

“Colonel, what are you doing?” Havoc says while coming in.

“So, I found this in his room.” I say, showing the now broken wall.

“It goes further down...“ he says.

“Let’s go together.”

We all go down. It feels much colder down here, due to the lack of heating. We finally reach the bottom, I look and see a room filled with books. And _Edward._

He still has his red eyes, same as her eyes... He’s reading some book. What do we do? Should we go talk to him or attack him. We should go with the first option.

“Hey, Ed! What are you reading?”

He turn around and stares at me with those red eyes.

“I’m reading the recipes he made.” Ed replied nonchalantly.

Recipes? Does he mean alchemy? Maybe we can take the book and find something to stop it from lasting forever. I need to get that book. It seems on cue that Jean grabs him to stop him moving giving me time to look in the book.

“Let me go! Don’t you dare read that book!”

I skim and scan the pages. There must be something in here. After a minute of searching, I found the alchemy circle to stop it lasting forever. I need to get some chalk or something to write on the floor.

Ed is close to wrestling his way out of Jean’s grasp. I need to be quick but I can’t find anything to write with. There has to be something in this library. I look on his desk and see the chalk, for drawing transmutation circles. I grab it off his desk.

“You have to be quick, he’s going to get out soon!” Jean says.

This is a surprisingly simple transmutation circle to draw. I take my gloves off, knowing that I’m not going to need them for now. I draw as fast as I can. I’m almost done, I only have a few lines to draw.

“I’m done, now we need to get him in the middle of the circle.” I say.

Ed is kicking, trying to get out. He’s almost knocked down some of the books on his desk.

“I’m not getting in the middle of that, you can’t make me!” Ed shouts.

Even with his red eyes, he’s still a stubborn kid. Anyways, how are we going to do this? He might run off if Jean lets him go. We could try to force him down to the ground but...he still has alchemy and would probably attack us. Why does he have to be so difficult? Wait, we could trip him up. Since he would be focusing on the pain, he wouldn’t have enough time to get up.

“Mei! Come over here, I could use some help.” I say.

I whisper to her what she has to do. She nods in response.

“I’m surprised Kimblee chose someone as short as Ed to help him with whatever he’s doin-”

**“I’M NOT SHORT!”**

On cue, Mei kicks him so that he falls straight onto the circle.

“Ow... What was that for-”

I put my hands down and the transmutation circle glows. Hopefully this works. I look at his eyes to check if the alchemy has worked. His eyes are fading back. They’re fading back to his golden eyes. I thought this wouldn’t work, Kimblee did use the Philosopher’s stone so it would’ve lasted forever.

Ed blinks his eyes. He doesn’t have a clue of what he’s done. He has a look of confusion.

“Colonel? Where are we? Wait, why do you have bandages on?” Ed asks.

I let out a sigh. He really doesn’t remember anything. I explain what has happened, trying to not make it too long. Ed looks hurt for what he’s done. He’s full of regret. He suddenly looks at me.

“How did you get rid of the alchemy?”

Um, I guess I should be honest.

“Let’s say, um... We used this alchemy circle and got you on it...”

“I feel like there’s something you aren’t telling me, Colonel.” Ed replied.

“Come on, we have to find where the two of them are.” I say, trying to lighten the mood.

“All right then...”

* * *

We walk in the snow, my fiancé trying to look for his body. I’m glad I got rid of that useless fool.

“Can you believe that I’m the one who ended the Flame Alchemist?” He asks.

“You did a wonderful job, he never even saw it coming.”

“I know right? I want to see that last look on his cold, dead face.”

We walk closer to where his body should be. Wait where is-

“Huh? He couldn’t have survived all those bullets.” He says.

There’s a part of snow that’s all red. That must’ve been his blood. How did he? I also see his footprints going off somewhere.

**“You failed me!”**

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened. I’m sure I shot him-”

A hard slap hits straight on my eye. He can hit really hard... I try to keep my composure but the pain is so much. I might have a black eye from how hard he did it.

“Brother! Edward isn’t answering our calls, I don’t know where he is.” Alphonse says, while running towards us.

What happened to Ed?

“What?” Kimblee asks.

I then notice a very large flame, maybe to get our attention elsewhere.

“Kimblee! I won’t let you take her!” Roy shouts.

He’s alive. I don’t understand how he’s still alive. Did I not shoot him enough times?

“Come up here and fight me!”

I look to my fiancé and see his face mixed with fear and confusion. We can kill him as many times as we need to.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued hehe...


End file.
